No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Una pequeña declaración de amor y una breve despedida. Kirito/Sinon *One Shot*


No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Reki Kawahara.

La historia es creación mía, espero la disfruten. Es el primer one-shot que hago de Sword Art Online, ¡disfruten!

๑ ๑ ๑

Soy una chica de pocas palabras, incluso en este momento lo miro y él provoca ese _no se que_ en mi interior.

Su sonrisa me cautiva y en sus ojos puedo ver el universo.

¿Cómo lo conocí? Suena irreal decir que fue en un videojuego, para ser exactos en Gun Gale Online (GGO), pero desde ese día he soñado con él.

Sí, su nombre en el mundo virtual es "Kirito", le sienta bien. Sin embargo su verdadero nombre es Kazuto Kirigaya.

Y en este preciso instante estamos hablando. ¡En el mundo real!

-Entonces, creo lo mejor será que sólo mantengamos comunicación durante el juego- su mirada era seria.

Estábamos en una cafetería cercana a su casa. Las paredes eran color rojo y era muy discreta, usualmente solíamos reunirnos con los chicos en el café de Agil, sin embargo esta vez Kirito me citó a mí a solas en este lugar.

-¿Cómo?- apreté una de mis manos, al mismo tiempo que observaba cada una de sus expresiones.

-Últimamente he tenido problemas emocionales- noté un ligero sonrojo en él- ya sabes, las cosas no van bien entre Asuna y yo…

-No estas siendo claro- moví mi mano rápidamente- ¿por qué dijiste antes que…?

-No puedo evitar…no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti, Sinon.

-¡Shh!- me acerqué a él- ¡No digas ese nombre!

-Shino, ya lo he dicho, por ese mismo motivo creo que me tengo que alejar de ti.

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿De qué?

-¿Estas tan seguro de seguir seguro?

Alzó su ceja con una maestría impresionante.

-Has aparecido en todos mis pensamientos, incluso cuando estoy con ella. Y por ningún motivo dejaré que mi relación…

-¿Qué termines tu relación por mi? ¿Es eso?- me quité mis lentes, en ciertas ocasiones creo que exagero al traerlos conmigo, en realidad no los necesito es sólo un escudo que uso para protegerme.

-Ya lo he dicho, es mejor que- se levantó y puso un billete- me vaya. En ALO todo seguirá normal de hecho hoy mismo tenemos una misión a las siete con los demás.

-Ya sé, es acerca de ese río, pero…- sentía un cosquilleo en mi interior, era la segunda vez que una persona decía estar enamorada de mí. Y la primera en la que me sentía correspondida- no te vayas. Es muy temprano para decir adiós, somos amigos ¿no es así?

-Yo no siento amistad- ahora estaba de pie, frente a mí- es algo que va en contra de todo. Tanto en el mundo virtual y aquí eres tú misma, me has cautivado sin embargo creo que esto podría ser un sentimiento confuso, poner distancia es lo mejor.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-En ocasiones me lo cuestioné a mí misma y supe que lo que sentía por ti no era una amistad, Kirito. No debería enamorarme de ti, pero yo tampoco lo puedo evitar. No soy una persona que exprese sus sentimientos así como así pero ¿recuerdas cuando te di aquella espada? Te dije que cuando la utilizaras me recordarás.

-Siempre lo hago, la utilice o no, pero…

-No temas- me levanté y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

La cafetería estaba sola, y la paz estaba en su punto más alto.

-Son las seis y media- señalé- y es cierto, probablemente sea la última oportunidad pero es la primera que no desperdiciaría.

-¿Qué dices?- abrió sus ojos negros con sorpresa.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, cuidando mis pasos y siendo sigilosa. El estaba en una posición rígida, casi podía jurar que era una estatua.

-Te quiero- y le di mi primer beso.

El primer beso de mi vida. Fue lento pero a la vez lleno de emociones lo describiría como algo indescriptible. Una sensación única que no se compara a nada que haya vivido antes. Ni siquiera a esos momentos de euforia en el mundo virtual. Esto era mejor, mucho mejor.

Kirito se sonrojó al instante, sin darse cuenta que yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Siempre contarás conmigo.

Y me alejé, no sin antes pensar que ese día sin duda sería el mejor de mi vida.

Aunque sé que una parte de mi me dice que fue incorrecto, pero otra parte se siente más viva que nunca.

Porque le quiero.

Y no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

De Kirito.

De Kazuto Kirigaya.


End file.
